Return of the Black Rose Witch?
by Rose-Aki
Summary: What if Aki decided to be the Black Rose Witch again, because Yusei is so occupied with the new engine he and Bruno are developing? Can Yusei save her from this mistake or will history repeat itself? Faithshipping
1. Distance

A/N: I don't know if it is a realistic story. On one hand Aki is a better person and changed a lot, but on the other hand I think she could be the Black Rose Witch again if Yusei didn't support her anymore.

* * *

><p>After Bruno entered the gang Yusei spend less time with his other friends, including Aki. It was after Yusei ignored her for what seemed the thousand time that Aki thought about the whole situation.<p>

'Yusei ignored me again what a surprise. He doesn't care about me anymore. I should never have trusted him.'

Aki decided to become the Black Rose Witch again, so she tried to distance herself from her friends. She didn't talk to Yusei or the rest of the gang, only if she had to because of the dragon birthmark.

Yusei on the other hand began to notice that Aki distanced herself from the group and especially from him. He thought about the last meeting with the group and how strange Aki acted.

_Flashback_

_The signers plus Rua and Bruno meet at the twin's mansion to talk about the WRGP. _

"_Finally we can have a group meeting." Rua said happily._

"_Yes, I am sorry that we couldn't meet earlier Bruno and me were busy with the new D-Wheel engine." Yusei apologized._

"_Can we please get to the point. I have better things to do than talking with you." Aki said annoyed._

_All eyes were on Aki. She had never acted like that after Yusei had saved her. This was more the voice of the Black Rose Witch talking than it was Aki's. Everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say. Only Jack ignored Aki's strange behavior and began to explain what the gang needed to know about the WRGP._

_After Jack finished his explanation and the group knew all important details Ruka suggested that they could go to a restaurant and eat together. The whole gang was happy to spend more time together and agreed, only Aki didn't like the idea._

"_I am not hungry. Besides I have a duel."_

"With whom?" Crow asked.

"_That's none of your business. Bye." Aki stated and left without looking back at the surprised and shocked group of friends. _

_Nobody said a word about her behavior but they all still wondered about her. _

_Flashback end_

'Now that I think about it...She isn't around the group any more and is coldly to all of us. I noticed that she didn't visited the guys or me at the garage. I hope nothing is wrong with her. If she keeps this up I am going to talk to her about this whole thing.' Yusei decided.

Meanwhile Aki or the Black Rose Witch had a duel in the streets of New Domino City. She could control her powers thanks to Yusei, but at the moment she didn't want to. So at the end of the duel the place where she dueled was destroyed and her enemy got slightly injured.

The Black Rose Witch didn't care about the chaos she left after she dueled. When Aki came back home she acted like every thing was alright, but it definitely wasn't.

In the morning Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno watched the news on TV. All was pretty normal until...

* * *

><p>AN: So that's it for the first chapter. Tell me what you think about my story in a review :)


	2. Shock

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers :)

Mic-RNOL-Mik: Thanks for the suggestion. I will tried to bring it in, in the next chapter and I hope you continue reading my story :)

Jazminas1999: Don't worry I will keep writing as long as you guys want me to :)

YugiohObsessed: I think in the last chapter I will bring in some of your suggestions. Thanks for the advice :)

dbzgtfan2004: Thanks for the review and I hope you keep reading my story :)

* * *

><p>In the morning Yusei, Crow, Jack and Bruno watched the news on TV. All was pretty normal until...<p>

"Yesterday the Black Rose Witch dueled T.G. and destroyed the street where they dueled. Even her opponent got slightly injured." They heard the newscaster say.

No one on the couch knew what to say, only Bruno who didn't know about Aki's past as the Black Rose Witch spoke up.

"Why are you so shocked?"

"You know, Aki was the Black Rose Witch until Yusei saved her." Crow explained to Bruno.

"You mean that was Aki?" Bruno asked when a picture of the Black Rose Witch came on the TV.

"Yes, that's her." Jack replied.

"But I thought this was over. Why did Aki decided to be the Black Rose Witch again?" Crow wondered.

"I ask this myself. Yusei have you a clue? You are the one that knows her the best." Jack said thoughtfully.

Yusei didn't reply. He didn't heard what the others were talking about because he was occupied with his own thoughts.

'Why would Aki do this? I mean I saved her back then and she broke up with the whole Black Rose Witch thing. I was the reason she stopped this, so that is like she breaks our friendship.. our bond with her actions. Yeah we had a special bond... for me at least it was special she was more than a friend to me..'

Before Yusei could get more into this subject Jack interrupted his thoughts.

"YUSEI!" Jack shouted to get Yusei's attention.

"What? What did you say Jack?" Yusei replied.

"I asked if you know why Aki is behaving like that." Jack repeated his question.

"I don't know... I just don't know."

"Yusei can I talk to you alone?" Crow asked seeing how his friend felt.

"Yes of course."

Jack and Bruno left for the garage to work on the D-Wheel engine for the WRGP and left Yusei and Crow alone to talk.

"You know you can talk to me about the whole Aki-is-the-Black Rose Witch-again-thing if you want." Crow started.

"I know thanks Crow."

Crow knew that Yusei didn't show his feelings very often so he wasn't surprised by his reaction.

"I know that you and Aki have a strong bond with each other. The first time I saw you with Aki I had a feeling that you two you know..." Crow didn't continue.

"What do you mean with 'you know'?"

"Yusei we all know that you have feeling for her. I mean come on it's obvious." Crow explained.

"Why do you think so?"

"You know the first time I saw you two around each other you were very protective of her and you get this look in your eyes when she is with you. Besides Martha told me about the visit of the senator and that you helped Aki to wake up from her coma."

"That's true, but that doesn't mean th-"

"Yeah yeah now you will say that you have done that because Aki is your friend. You must know what Aki means to you, but I will tell you one thing: If you really care about Aki save her from herself."

With is point said Crow left the room.

'Crow is right I must save her.' Yusei decided and went to the garage where the guys were.

"Guys I'll be back in the evening. Bye." He said, hopped on his D-Wheel and left the garage.

"What was that all about?" asked a confused Bruno.

"I talked to him about the Aki-problem." Crow said proud.

"Uh if you talked to him about Aki all will be just fine." Jack said sarcastically.

"What do you mean by that Jack?" Crow asked annoyed.

"Here we go again." Bruno knew that they would be at each others throats any minute.

While Jack and Crow got in another fight Yusei was on his way to Aki's house to fix things with her.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think about it :)


	3. I want you to be happy

A/N: This is the last chapter of my story. Thanks to my reviewers :)

Sapphiet: Thanks for showing me the mistake in the sentence I won't spell it wrong again. In this chapter you will find out what happens when Yusei talks to Aki so please enjoy :)

SamSam92: Thanks for the compliment. I hope you like the end of my story :)

Mic-RNOL-Mik: Yeah Bruno will never get it ;) In this chapter Yusei will finally stop denying his feelings for Aki and confess to her. Thanks again for reviewing both chapters :)

YugiohObsessed: Thanks you so much for supporting me by reviewing and I hope you like the ending of this story :)

* * *

><p>Yusei made his way to Aki's house to fix things with her.<p>

Yusei rang the doorbell and Aki's mom opened the door.

"Hello Mrs. Izayoi, is Aki home?" Yusei asked politely.

"I am sorry Yusei but she left earlier."

"Thank you Mrs. Izayoi. Have a nice day."

Yusei had an idea where Aki could be so he drove to the rose garden of New Domino City. It was his last hope to find Aki.

'I know she goes to this place when something is on her mind and she needs time to think about it. She told me this herself a while ago so I hope she still likes to go to that place.' Yusei pondered.

When Yusei arrived at the rose garden he saw a female form surrounded by red roses. He parked his D-Wheel and approached the person.

"Aki is that you?"

Aki knew immediately who it was. She would recognize his voice under thousand.

"What do you want Yusei?"

"I am here to help you." Yusei said softly.

"I don't want your help Yusei. I can't trust you anymore. You let me down when I needed you. Just go away and leave me alone." Aki said coldly.

"But Aki I thought we are friends..." Yusei tried again. 'And something more.' he added mentally.

"I trusted you one time and it was a mistake. I will never make this mistake again."

"Aki you know that you can trust me. I care about you and I want you to be happy."

"I don't want to hear that you care about me, it is a lie." Aki tried to hid her sadness, but Yusei heard it clearly in her voice.

'I think he doesn't know why I act the way I do. He doesn't love me. All he cares about is the WRGP. I don't want to talk to him anymore it is pointless.' With this in mind Aki stood up and tried to leave, but she didn't get far, because there was a gentle hand holding her back.

"Let me go, Yusei." Aki demanded.

"No." He simply said and kept his hand firmly on her arm.

"Why do you do that?"

"Because." Yusei said.

"Because isn't a reason Yus-" Aki couldn't finish her sentence because Yusei pressed his lips on hers.

Aki melted at the feel of Yusei's warm lips against her own. She tried to tell herself that she should end the kiss but her body didn't move. It was quiet the opposite her eyes fluttered closed and her hands moved on their own around Yusei's neck. Yusei had his hands around Aki's waist and pulled her closer to him.

After a while Yusei broke the kiss for air. They opened their eyes and Yusei looked deep in Aki's eyes and said: "Aki I love You."

Aki's reaction was another then he had awaited and hoped for. Aki slapped him across the cheek. (A/N: Wasn't that unexpected? But don't worry there is an happy end.)

"Don't say you love me it's a lie. You don't care about me." Aki said with tears in her eyes as she faced away from Yusei.

"It's not true Aki. Why shouldn't I care for you?"

"If you care about me that much why did you ignore me all the time?"

"I am sorry if I ignored you, but you know the WRGP is very important to Jack, Crow, Bruno and myself. We must finish the work on our D-Wheels before the WRGP starts." Yusei explained.

"If it is so important to you than go back to your work, but stop hurting my feelings."

"Aki I only work so hard because I don't want to disappoint my friends, but now I realized that I disappointed the person who means the most to me...you." Yusei said softly while he spun Aki around and lifted her chin up so they could lock eyes.

"I want to trust you but-"

"You can trust me Aki. I love you and I will never hurt you again. I promise you this."

"Okay Yusei." Aki said shyly and their lips met again in a loving kiss.

* * *

><p>A little sequel:<p>

Since that day Yusei and Aki were together and Yusei tried to always take a pause from his work to spend time with Aki. He stepped it up and proved to Aki that she could really trust him.

When the WRGP started Aki supported Yusei and was always there for him. Before every duel she was there to wish him luck and after it the first to congratulate him. So in the end Yusei not only made Aki happy, but also himself.

* * *

><p>AN: I added the sequel at the end of this chapter, because I thought it was too little for a new chapter. So what do you think about the end? Please review :)


End file.
